


The Magician's Souls

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dawn of the Duel, Headcanon, Millennium World, basically how there can be both the timeline where Atem failed and succeeded, world of memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the Pharaoh's soul returns to the World of Memories, his fellow Priests and friends, all of Egypt for that matter, is stuck in a timeless limbo. While those closest to him can see his progress in the present world, they will forget once he comes back to them. Then everything will resume as normal. My take on why the Dark Magicians sometimes seem sentient. Quick oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magician's Souls

“How much longer do you think it will be?”

“Have patience Mana.”

The girl sighed.

“But Master, Prince is so close! He finally got back into the physical world and has even seen the Tablet of Lost Memories! If Priest Seto’s descendant wasn’t so denying he might already be here.” She grumbled.

“He’s not “Prince” Mana. He’s Pharaoh-” Mahad inhaled but the word didn’t form.

Mana tensed. The magician let out a humorless laugh.

“What poor servants we are when we don’t even know our master’s name.”

Mana was silent. Everyone knew it wasn’t their fault they couldn’t remember the king’s name. Wherever “here” was. The Pharaoh had sealed it away well. 

It wasn’t their fault.

But it was still a disgrace.

The master and apprentice sat there in comfortable silence. Until Mana felt it. He was calling to her.

“Well, looks like I’m up.” She said cheerfully and stood up.

Mahad nodded. “Serve him well, most likely I’ll be summoned soon as well.” 

The girl nodded as she faded, her monotone clothes turning into much more vibrant ones.

“Right!”


End file.
